Tristan Milligan
Tristan Milligan is a new freshman (Grade 9) student in the second part of Season 11. Tristan is out and proud and has his eyes set on running the school. Seriously, he wants it all: school musicals, dance committees and top of the Power Squad pyramid. Fiercely loyal, Tristan is a good friend to have. He is best friends with Tori Santamaria and is the brother of Owen Milligan. He is portrayed by Lyle O'Donohoe. Character History Season 11 In Dead and Gone (1), Tristan is in the same room with Bianca and Drew at Grade 9 Orientation while they were arguing. Tristan interrupts them, demanding to know why he cannot get on YouTube. He tests Bianca's patience and she informs him that just because he is new, that doesn't mean she won't stuff him into a locker, which seems to frighten Tristan. He is later seen attending a science class. In Underneath It All, '''Tristan and his best friend Tori warn Maya Matlin that Zig Novak is bad news. He is assigned by Ms. Oh to play the french horn, which he does not seem happy about. He and Tori are seen watching Maya and Zig. Tristan tries to back up Tori and says she only commented 50 times on Zig's Facerange wall, as it sounds better than 100. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tristan faces a dilemma concerning Tori picking to spend time with Zig over himself. In desperation, he approaches his brother, Owen in the weights room on how to break Tori and Zig up so that he can spend more time with Tori. Owen has no desire to allow the school to know that Tristan's his brother, and despite finding Tristan's dilemma pathetic, he eventually suggests that he tells Tori that Zig thinks that she's fat. Later in the music room, Tristan lies to Tori about overhearing Zig call Tori curvy to some of hisfriends at the skatepark. However, when Tori begins to cry, Tristan admits that he was lying in an attempt to sabotage their relationship. Tori is obviously mad at this lie. Tristan later creates two notes, one for Tori and one for Zig, both instructing the receiver to meet at the Dot at a specific time. When they both arrive, Tristan reveals that he created the notes. They assemble at a table, and Tristan attempts to re-establish the friendship between him and Tori, and to establish one with Zig. He suggests that they put on a musical performance to the song that Tori and him wrote at Summer camp at the upcoming Degrassi Coffee House musical gala. Quotes *Tristan: "I am here for grade 9 orientation and I have yet to be-" Bianca: "'''Hey! Big red! Just because you're new here doesn't mean I won't stuff you in a locker!" *"I'm not changing, not for you, not for anyone." *"I walked by the skatepark, and I heard Zig tell some of his friends that he likes that you're a little bit...curvy.." (to Tori) *"You think I'm campy?" *"How do I break up a girl and her boyfriend?" (to Owen) *Ms. Oh: "Tristan, right? We need more volunteers for the French horn." Tristan: "Are you serious?" *"Zig Novak is not a friend." (to Maya) *Tristan: "It was only fifty." Tori: "Tristan!" Tristan: "It's better than 100..." (to Tori, on her commenting on Zig's Facerange) *"We were gonna take over grade nine together. The Power Squad. The Play. Everything..." (to Owen) *"Tori's my bestie - I can't lose her and I'm not leaving until you tell me how to break them up!" (to Owen) *"You're a rational person who likes Adele, or you're a moron. Break time!" (to Tori, on their music assignment) *"Zig doesn't get a lot of things, like how not to talk beside people's backs..." (to Tori) *"Cause you're spending all of your time with him! We're supposed to be best friends!" (to Tori) *"Tori...you're my best friend. Zig, you're a good guy...I'm sure..., but, I felt you were taking her away from me. I got jealous." (to Tori and Zig at the Dot) *"I say, we do 'Half-hearted, til I'm with you'. Tori: The song we wrote on Summer camp?" Tristan: And the one we did at your uncle's wedding! (Looks at Zig): It killed. People cried.." Trivia *He shares a nickname with Hannah. (Big Red) *He was the first Grade 9 of Season 11 to be seen on-screen. *Tristan plays the French horn, as a result of Ms. Oh foisting it upon him. *He is best friends with Tori, of whom he attempted Junior High with. *Tristan is the second regular character to be out of the closet before their first episode. The first was Zane. It is believed that he's homosexual. *His Twitter *His brother is Owen Milligan. *He and Tori host a Vlog (video-blog) about a show called West Drive. *Tristan is very ostentacious. He often goes to great lengths to show off his knowledge of fashion. Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Male Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 11 Category:Male Characters Category:Musician Category:LGBT Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Male Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 11 Category:Male Characters Category:Musician Category:LGBT Category:Season 12